projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
ROUND TWO, BABY! Stream Archive - Aerobiz Supersonic
Jared tries another game of Aerobiz, this time playing Aerobiz Supersonic, where he plays until he wins. Synopsis Jared is playing Aerobiz Supersonic and is starting a new game. Jared is tempted to play the 2000 - 2020 game. Jared decides to play 1985 - 2005. Jared chooses Turbo difficulty. Jared starts his base in Seattle - at least he wants to until he finds that it is too small! Aeries is complaining and leaves. He chooses to start in Chicago instead, and calls his airline ProAir again. Jared finds that he is playing against both Canada and Mexico in his region. Jared changes the color of his company. Jared changes the names of the companies to 'HamHam', 'Brwnman', and 'YungAir'. The game begins. Jared opens up an airline to Seattle. Jared laughs at the animations. He makes sound effects as he watches planes fly between his two cities. Jared then opens another flight to San Franscisco. Jared finds it refreshing that his entire board is all women. ProAir purchases a travel agency and an arts pavilion in Chicago. Jared realizes that he forgot to get slots. Jared has earned a huge profit to begin. Jared comments on the stereo sound system the game has. Jared thinks about setting up in Mexico. He reaches out to Denver. Jared discusses the Ace Attorney games. He has played through most of them. Jared is still getting more profit despite his expenses. Jared discusses getting new emotes and updating some of his older ones. The chat asks Jared what games he doesn't have that he would want to stream, but he can't think of anything. Jared wants to stream more GameCube and GBA games. He wants to play Illusion of Gaia. Jared shows his Excel spreadsheet on his phone that has a list of all the games he has collected. Jared opens more slots in Chicago. He finds that he can reach Guam, and laughs at the clapping soundtrack. Jared now has a lot of planes flying around everywhere. Jared is the only airline without international slots now. Jared shows his new pre-release Magic pack. Jared decides to set up in Mexico City to mess with BrwnMan. Jared has to change his prices to Honolulu. Jared looks into getting some slots in London. He also connects Chicago to New York. Jared is close to another emote slot. Jared discusses his Magic Brawl game that will be uploaded soon. Jared is currently playing well, and is doing well in terms of customers and profits. Jared discusses the most valuable SNES cartridges that are worth more then Earthbound. Jared discusses how Super Mario World with just the box, and not the Greatest Hits version is extremely rare, because they all came with the console. Meanwhile, Jared keeps on buying more slots across the US. Jared's profits start to fall, while Yungtown's start to go up. The chat continues to ask Jared about rare games. Jared gets an international flight going from Chicago to London. HamHam is beating Jared on passengers. Jared checks to see which of his routes are doing well. Honolulu is doing better then it was. Jared almost leaves South America by mistake, but decides to keep his slots there. He starts preparing for flights to Paris. Jared only has one slot to Tokyo. Jared explains who he is to new people from another streamer. HamHam is still beating Jared in North America, but Jared is still making very large profits. He drinks his delicous water comparing it to his profit. Jared decides to invest locally within North America. Jared is asked to list rare GameCube games. Tokyo is giving Jared a lot of profit, and he wants to add more plains there. Jared won't be able to make it to Seoul in time for the Olympics. Jared is still doing the best, but he explains that the new win condition is to lead in every region. Jared realizes that his flights have to go through Mexico to reach South America, and realizes that he messed up. Jared lists all the new subscribers who have been gifted a subscription. Jared has made it to the next emote slot. Kingston has been booming for a year now! Jared is still making a massive profit. The game comments that it would be silly to have a flight from Chicago to Chicago! Tokyo is making a huge amount of profit. Jared wonders if it is worth buying something for Honolulu. Jared settles on a Pleasure Boat, despite it being a stupid idea! Jared comments that YungAir is not doing too good. Jared doesn't think his gameplay channel will ever reach 1 million. Jared thinks about getting an Amusement Park in Tokyo. Jared finds that he is just barely ahead of Jeff in North America. Jared finds that it is extremely expensive to set up flights from Tokyo to Seoul. He hopes to earn enough profit to make it happen. Jared is being told that the really bad planes are being sold at half price. He checks them out, but they aren't worth it. The Olympics haven't happened yet, so it is still possible to make it happen! The Olympics finally happen, and Jared barely made it! Jared gives away a tier 3 sub. Jared wants to make sure he is the number 1 Aerobiz streamer in the world! He is number 1 as well as last! A plane catches on fire, making it hard for Brwnman. Jared discovers that Paris is very cheap, but still can't go there. He wants to get flights to South America, but it isn't working out. Jared decides to branch out into Asia from Tokyo. Jared pauses the stream to get his laundry. Jared decides to pull out of Paris. Jared could only think of the game while he was gone. Jared connects a flight to Sydney and Vancouver. Yungtown is at risk of bankrupting out of the game. Jared wonders why Sydney - Tokyo is doing so badly. Jared discusses what he wants his new emote to be. Jared is thinking about phasing out Nuptup as no one cares about her any more. The chat offers game suggestions for Jared. Meanwhile, a flight is made to Guam. Jared gets excited about new card games, but they all end up mimicing Magic. So Jared would rather just play Magic. Jared was disappointed by DragonBall Super. Sydney and Guam are both improving, and Jared sets up in Singapore. Heidi comes in. Jared cannot afford the plane he wants. Jared discusses Heidi's new cosplay things she got online. Jared cracks the $100,000k profit margin. Ray made some money too! He earned just over 600k. Jared buys more slots in several cities. Jared begins a new flight path to New Delhi. Jared is the only one not losing money on any routes. Ray doubles his profits! Jared starts a route between Chicago and Toronto. It will cost you a lot to get there! The Berlin Wall comes down. Jared can't reach some of the cities he wants to reach. Jared explains that he will be at a mental health retreat for the next nine days. A link between Tokyo and London is created, using all of Jared's money. Jared thought the world got nuked when a cival war begins. Brwnman is having a lot of trouble. Jared wants to advertise, but finds that he needs to have businesses in order to advertise. A museum is placed in Tokyo and London. War is still going on in Rio de Jeneiro. Jared wants to build more in Tokyo, but the exchange rate does not help him. Tokyo has new routes going to Bangkok so that Jared can continue extending into Asia. Jared discovers that his pleasure boat is making exactly $0, but his art pavilions are making a small amount of money, and his hotel is doing well. Jared's promotion was a success, and the women are hot! Jared buys a larger plane. HamHam and Brwnman are now both losing money, while YungAir is doing OK. The Gulf War begins, raising oil prices. Jared's sales are over 200 million now! There is a huge profit. More planes will be sent from Tokyo to earn even more profit. Jared forgot about the Olympics in Barcelona. Jeff makes a profit of $10! Jared discusses Rule 34 about aeroplanes. Jared is impressed with the AirBus's distance. South East Asia is experiencing a growth in tourism. Jared's profits continue to do well. The EU is formed. The Chicago to Japan route is almost making Jared 100000k a year! Jared wonders how Brwnman is still around after constantly losing money. Another one of Brwnman's planes is on fire. Jared changes the planes on some of his routes. Jared is self-concious about his age, but admits that he is currently 32. Jared doesn't need to worry about his North American flights any more. Jared sends his board to Europe. He makes a joke about Nice. He starts with Vienna. Jared buys some more planes. Jared begins to work on London to Paris. Jared wants to crush YungAir in Singapore. Jared decides to sing a 90's cartoon theme song, and tries to see if the chat knows it. Some people in the chat correctly guess King Arthur and the Knights of Justice. There will be a gameplay video coming up on the King Arthur game. Jared describes the characters and how the show worked. Suddenly, the world starts spinning rapidly. It turns out that Bombay is very windy! Jared wants to connect a long distance flight from Sydney, and can connect to Mexico City, but not Chicago like he wanted. Jared discovers that he is losing ground in South East Asia. A Grand Hotel is placed in Chicago. Sydney to Mexico City is not very profitable, so Jared lowers the price. Jared decides to focus on South America. More planes are purchased. Jared is told that his camera has blown out, so he fixes it. Jared connects Mexico City to other cities in South America, and makes the flights cheap to get more passengers. He then goes back to South East Asia to connect more cities. Jared is surprised that Brwnman has purchased a plane. Jared is now winning in South America. Jared discovers a flight that is failing, but it is not his fault, as there is a storm there. Jared has taken number 1 in South America now. A travel agency in placed in Tokyo. Yet another fire happens to Brwnman. Jared backs a project in Thailand. Heidi comes in and asks what Jared is doing. Jared plugs Heidi's channel as he notices that Brwnman only has 96 passengers in North America. The chat comments on how good at cosplay Heidi is. Jared doesn't really cosplay unless Heidi specifically makes something for him. Jared discusses working out on stream. New York is hit with an earthquake. Jared states that Heidi is not Ms Editor. Jared comments that it takes a lot more time to win. Jared is learning more about cities from this game. Jared focuses on connecting the Australian cities together. It is not making Jared much money. He discovers that only one person can own the concert hall, so he buys a travel agency instead. Jared then goes to Cairo to earn the African route he needs. The whole world spins with more wind. Jared falls back to 2nd again in South East Asia. Jared discovers that he has hit the 40 route limit. He decides to close some in North America. Jared's promotion was successful. Jared is getting beaten in Oceania. Jared tries to fix his lighting issues. He then continues to work on Oceania by purchasing buildings in Sydney. Jared is surprised at how long this game has been going on for. Jared continues to buy more buildings to put into South East Asia, but amusement parks are very expensive. Jared's single flight in Africa will be getting a lot of tourism. Jared is begging the game to let him win already so he can be done. Jared continues to set cheap flights to get more passengers. He buys more stocks in Sydney. Jared is now back in front in Oceania, and now just needs to get South East Asia back and he will win. The route to Hawaii is finally closed off, as is Dallas. Sydney is connected to Brisbane and Tokyo gets connected to Khabarovsk. More advertising is set up in South East Asia and Oceania. Jared is now first place in all areas. Now Jared has to open a regional hub in every region! Jared wants to finish before September 1st 2001, but discovers that all of his people are too busy to build a hub in Tehran! Brazil is asking for money, and Jared simply gives it to them. Jared continues to lead in each region, and can finally build a hub in Tehran. More advertising happens in South East Asia and Oceania. Jared is leading everywhere, and gets excited for the game to end. The game is still not done, so Jared skips his turn. Jared is then told he still needs to lead for another six months! Jared gets beaten in South East Asia - by 500 passengers, and becomes upset. Jared continues to mess around with the South East Asia routes, and makes the flights cheaper. Jared returns to being ranked first in all regions! His crew congratulate him for winning. Jared jokes about shooting the competitors down. Jared has now beaten both Aerobiz games. Jared laughs as his character is thrown into the air by his colleagues. Jared ends the stream to go eat with his wife. Jared wants to send the chat to Destin's stream as he is playing the new God of War game. Category:Aerobiz Category:Videos Category:Live Streams